bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10/Archive 5
Coolio Awsome. Since Fire and I have something upcoming on the 14th, I'll prolly just have us doing this and let anyone else hop aboard if their ideas fit. Sadow-sama 01:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Something meaningful It must be elegant, like a retarded Gazelle. Perhaps Genesis? Your go Introduce Raian nao Sadow-sama 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RP Aloha. Perhaps you didn't see the message when you archived your talk page, but I was wondering if I could RP with you. If you'd like to, please respond as soon as you can. Thank you! ^^ Koukishi.....Talk :Okee doke. ^^ Koukishi.....Talk 02:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :/ Should I just let you continue or...? Sadow-sama 03:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Ten.. I um... I dunno how long you're staying online... but please stay as long as possible... I really don't feel very well about something personal right now... and I.. I could really use the knowledge that you're online right now... --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Interaction I was hoping they could meet but didn't know if I was to go into his visit with Nekan at the same time they were visiting Urahara. Sadow-sama 03:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well You can if you want :< Or you could twist the situation around to which they meet (via Urahara's comical moments, of course) Sadow-sama 03:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Bed I'm gonna go to bed for tonight, man. But if you'll be online tommorow I promise to pickup where we left off. Sadow-sama 04:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey What're you up to, Tenny? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Is it anything...serious? Or just an average morning of frustration? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh... well, could be better. I'm hoping the current events here and in Taekwondo are gonna help me divert my attention so I don't focus on this terrible stuff that's been happening as of recently... I'm gonna be leaving soon, but I'll be back probably in an hour or two when I do leave, so once my editting stops here, you'll know I left and yadda yadda. Yup. I hope things are going well with your's and Sadow's new story. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I know what'cha mean. I've been squeezing ideas out of my mind lately, trying to make things work for the World Court stuff. Though, I do have an epic story planned after the World Court saga, but I'm not sayin' anything about it yet! ;3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Either It doesn't really matter. The latter would give more opportunity for them to mingle, while the former speeds things up a bit. Sadow-sama 17:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey ten It's ur turn on our RP and we really need an easier way of talking. Grizzaka 18:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Back Well, I'm back now. How are you? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, I don't wanna implement the tabbing method T~T I take pride in Seireitou's page's longness :< Well, as a beta tester, you've seen Sei's page. Does it really look awful? DX --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the tabs, once i made it 2 tabs i couldnt fix it to add more lol-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 22:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Seijin Council About the Seijin Council, you told me you needed a week last time I asked you to think about it, but you had agendas that caused you (and me too lol) to forget all about that. I wanted to know if you still wanna make the final member? It'd be interesting to see what you come up with, considering we've now witnessed the end of the Aizen arc. I just thought it wouldn't be fair to be like "Oh, you forgot, your fault." ya know? :P So, I mean, if you want another week or so to think it over, feel free to. The Seijin Council don't have an important involvement for until the end of the World Court saga, so no rush whatsoever. I just feel awkward knowing the council is still techniqually incomplete lol. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :You sure? =/ Like I said, there's no rush. I wouldn't wanna put you in an ultimatum position. If you are completely sure, I'll make the final member, but I don't wanna have you feel like I cheated you out of it, and I don't wanna feel like I did either. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well... Alright, if you're sure. I promise I won't disappoint. ^^ Also, I'm glad to see you and Sadow using the Bleach (Username here) method :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The former Wrap up the article and start the next one :3 Though I may go to bed soon. School tommorow+getting tired. Probably in the next half-hour or so. Sadow-sama 02:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool Indeed :3 I used it because I noticed you and I have written soooooooooooooo many stories and arcs that had no organization. So I decided to put them on a Bleach page, so I could put everything together. Anyways, I can't wait to see how things work out in that new story of yours and Sadow's. The first article itself got me interested :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Next chapter Since I was hoping to have the Chapters named after that of the Bible, I made one called Exodus D: Sadow-sama 03:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright So is the other article gonna be deleted? :< Sadow-sama 03:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) k Alrighty then! Sadow-sama 03:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sleep Ima prolly go to bed. Night man. Sadow-sama 04:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Happy Monday :3 Though, Monday's always suck sooooo... :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :3 :(Datara is about to destroy the land below, as Suzaku sticks out from behind a rock formation) :Suzaku: Uh.. Hi! :Datara: Well well, if it isn't Mo Howard. :Suzaku: >_>... :Datara: So what're you doing here? :Suzaku: Oh... you know... just... flyin' around. :Datara: Flyin' around? :Suzaku: Flyin' around. :Datara: Foilin' mah plans? :Suzaku: Foilin' your plans? :Datara: Are you? :Suzaku: No. :Datara: Good, cuz that'd be bad. :Suzaku: How bad? :Datara: I'd have to kill you. :Suzaku: That's bad... so uh... can I help you? :Datara: No. *lays hand on Suzaku's cheek* But maybe I could help you. :Suzaku: Uh... I need an adult. :Datara: I am an Adult. *knees Suzaku in the stomach as he falls over* I only hit you because I have pent-up aggression toward your father. Take that. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Your go Sadow-sama 03:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Bloody hell Ten what's up with "Operation: Organizational Excellence"? What is it? Sei linked me to it and I read it but I didn't really get it--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :well, to be honest I barely looked at it, since I dnt like the sound of it. Sounds like interference with my articles to me--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd rather not to be honest. I don't like people going over my articles, since they always complain.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Night Ima go to bed again. Night man! Sadow-sama 03:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow Yep... that is... powerful. Not many words can describe the message that comes along with that quote. Also, I found two pictures that might come in handy for you, especially with Raian's recent acquirement of caucasian Zangetsu lol. :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sei is on the job >:3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ability Infobox Hey Ten, would you know if there is any sort of Infobox for abilities like there is for Jutsu on NF?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 19:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright.. Alright, now, don't laugh. This is the first time I've attempted a Photoshop edit on this level. It probably sucks, but here it is. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Like you even have to mention it :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmz So, what's up bud? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... :< Well, I plan to just skip the Yukara training, since I don't wanna really write that entire thing up, since most of it involves learning Getsudō and a few new tricks with Hanullim. I might need your assistance with some of the new Soul Societies. Lavi is working on Britannia, and I have the China version under control so far. All that's left is the Egyptian one, which I plan to have a female Queen (liek Cleopatra lulz). And I have the Native American Tribe Soul Society. Would you wanna commandeer one of those two, as Lavi is with Britannia? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I named it the Tribe of Aether (Aether after the classical element that the Greeks was believed to make up all of space, and has a role in native american and hindu mythology). And, I doubt Bleach is ending, since on the spoiler page it says: ::* The Arrancar ended with chapter 421.http://www.shonenjump.com/e/news/index.html ::* A short arc will follow; after that, a much longer arc will begin. ::* Please note that Bleach is taking a two week break after chapter 423, the new arc will start in earnest after that. ::* Just to reiterate: BLEACH IS NOT FINISHED. Sooooo.... Yeah :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) End of Bleach Aloha, Ten! I saw your message on Sei's talk page, and felt I must speak up. In Kubo's latest Databook, he revealed that a new protagonist will be in Karakura Town after the Aizen Saga. So, I'm 100% Bleach is not over. Koukishi.....Talk 21:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry for disturbing you, just letting you know it's ur turn on our RP ten Grizzaka 01:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :< Hey bud :3 Whacha doin'? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) also|}} Half-Day, Whore-Rei :< Hey dude. Just got outta school, is half day for me :3 whatcha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Id rather take the SAT instead of this stupid AP Physics test I'm taking at the end of this year. I once told my friend that the SAT building should burn to the ground last year... got a two-day suspension XD --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Goddamn Nurse ratted me out. That skank >_> Should send Kubo to ruin her life. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Look Goddammit... It's not that bad, but the template we usually use for characters has crapped out, and the information is so... so tightly packed. What is with the retarded BLEACH logos in the background? DX They should remove that, and stretch out the wikia section. And they need to stop having our templates crap out. Then, I'd be fine with this place, but so far, ugh. Something makes me think Kubo is behind the changes <_< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oi "It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because originally if Ichigo used it, he would lose all of his Shinigami powers. According to Zangetsu, though, now that Raian and Ichigo have linked their souls and draw on one another's powers, they will no longer loose all their power from using this technique, but it is still to be used as a last resort, as it will heavily drain them if both if used." seriously dude? Your basically taking the best aspects from everything, and twisting them to give your character an upper edge. Just saying "he can't use it for a long period of time" shouldn't cut it. And If I could state; he has a Hollow Mask, two Zanpakuto (utilizing Zangetsu like that, I'm counting it as a second), he created a Hogyoku and can use the most POWERFUL techniques shown so far by Ichigo without horrible repercussions. And you state you want to better this wiki?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I retract my previous statement >_> Sei pwned me--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 00:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) SWRP A member of the Rowers is wondering where you went. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 03:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Idea for an arc Hmm.. well, it doesn't give me much specific ideas =/ If you meant a group that were the opposite to the Seijin, I began a group like that not too long ago: Rakkasen. Though, I've been at an impasse for a while now for ideas for the Rakkasen, so if you wanna build your ideas using the Rakkasen as a foundation, you are more than welcome :3 Also, a ray of sunshine came with the release of Bleach's newest chapter on Mangastream: :Bleachtards do not fret, Kubo himself said two more arcs (one 6-8month, one 2-3years) are still to come. :Thu Oct 07 14:14:36 +0000 2010 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yayz :3 Hopefully this new protagonist that Kubo will be revealing will have some promise. Watch him be Ichigo and Orihime's son ~_~ He better not be no Seireitou ripoff. Kubo has a habit of stealin' mah ideas <_< >_> THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE. D:< Also, possibly today or tomorrow, I believe we can really get down to business with the World Court saga. As Nacho Libre put it, "let's get down to the nitty-gritty!" >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right Since it will involve an "overseas thing", you'd probably wanna decide which characters of yours you'll use the most in the story, since the beginning and most of the middle revolves around introducing the foreign land of Yaolu. Also, Shinji Epicness! :D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow would be awesome. I need to, atleast, start on some Yaolu peoples. And, I figure one or two articles of the story will involve getting there, which involves crossing a sea of special water that eats spiritual energy, making it impossible to actually go there on foot or even by "flying" --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Stuffs Hey dude, guess what I found? :3 Maybe this could be Ulquiorra's third release or something special and stuffs. Also, when you get a chance, I put up the basics for the final Seijin member, Yū Norinaga. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Friday, Goddammit Finally Friday, and the day of which my World Competition try-outs occur. I am sweatin' mah pants off DX --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You misunderstand. As a matter of contrary, I am using the new Wikia look due to the possibly mandatory option that this will be in the future. Secondly, I re-posted those old infoboxes because certain users were rather dissatisfied with the new ones. I was making it a choice for users to utilize the old or new infoboxes at their own convienience. Deleting them would restict their freedom of choice. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 01:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) On a side note: I did not restore the infoboxes you deleted. I merely made new pages that contained the old ones on them. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 02:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Now, isn't that just a little bit cruel? To me, that's just putting a bit too much work on the users' shoulders. One second, you find that a character's infobox you've stuck with for quite some time has been deleted because someone decides it wasn't good enough? If anything, I believe that users would want to choose the infoboxes they wish instead of having to deal with changes such as this. They can take a look at their own articles and not have to wince at some odd coloring and positioning of something because of an update. If users wish prefer the new infobox over the old one, that's all well and good. But they should have something to fall back on just in case. :Secondly, yes, you could consider me to be under the impression that Wikis should be a democracy. For one, I believe that users should have the freedom to customize their articles as long as it meets professional standards of grammar and such. I try not to impose on that freedom, as long as users choose not to abuse that. To force a mandatory change like this would just aggravate the relationship between user and admin, which would be rather irritating and pointless. I apologize if I am undermining your authority somehow, but this just isn't right. --Achrones150 02:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Uniform? Ugh... starting to hate that word ever since I joined AFJROTC... but, I believe I can relate with that. A few people might not like to wear it, but it's for the good attire and appearance of the rest of the unit. And, since users can express their opinion as such, I suppose it's only fair.... very well. You'll hear no more complaints from me. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 02:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, and thanks. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 02:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm back, and I made the team. It was rough, but I pulled through in the end. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, next RP is a go. Post when you can: Bon Voyage: The Foreign Lands Await! --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha bud :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe so, yeah. Because he was in the Soul Society for like a month when he was rescuing Rukia, and an entire summer past in the human world, which is about 3 months. So, I believe one week (Soul Society) would come out as one month (Human World). --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::This Saturday promises to be a ton o' fun :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Turn Your go Sadow-sama 20:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it :3 I never found use for him, save the Tournament, so he's all yours. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Your go Since the status thing isnt saying I posted I will let you know I did. ~_~ Sadow-sama 21:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oki dokey, but um... where's the video? lulz :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Your turn again Sadow-sama 21:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) And again, your turn. Sadow-sama 01:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Video So, Aizen's gonna crash an airship into the Temple? :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I still say he crushes an airship :3 That is shaped like the Hogyoku. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Brb, I'm gonna be going to pick up some pizza, and then in like an hour, I gotta go pick up my aunt at the airport. Around, say, 9:00 your time, I'll be free to be here for the rest of night. Promise :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey Ten, why can't I change my Wikia avatar? Like u changed yours to Ichigo. I can't get mine to change.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 22:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :disregard the question, the image changed--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 23:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Backity Back Well, Imma back for now. In about half-hour I'll be gone for an hour or so, but as I said, at 9:00-ish your time, I'll be here for the rest of the night. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Zangetsu Alright, that sounds good.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 00:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Aizen vs...? Well, I can certainly say I'm quite happy because of the simple fact that I'm being invited to join in an arc. Thanks, Ten! Secondly, I have actually more than five that are willing to stand up against Aizen. You're right - Nnoitra would want to get back at the guy. Furthermore, this would be a chance to display my own personal organization, the Espada Afilado. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 01:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! Where should I show who my characters are? --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 01:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Right-O. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 01:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to make sure we're on the same path, Aizen's walking towards presumably where my fighters should be, right? --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 01:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Things are pickin' up You may wish to speed up in posting as things are about to heat up >:3 Sadow-sama 02:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Move Shōgetsu (障害月影 Impediment Moon) An attack first displayed Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training and later learned by Dyan. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Dyan swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. Does that sound like an ok move?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Np As title says Sadow-sama 02:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Sadow-sama 03:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Dark Evils Story: Last Post For Today. All right, that'll be my last post for today (seems like a cliffhanger to me, lol). I'll try to be on tomorrow after I get back from church. Hope you can do the same so we can continue... I like where this is goin. Cya! --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 05:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Question. Do you have a certain way this story is going to go? I don't think this should be one of those "endless fight" RPs. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 20:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo Dude Hey dude, how go things? I remembered you said you were pissed at some people, so I wanted to make sure you're alright and stuff. Also, it isn't anything too important, but if you're able to, I was wondering if you could make this picture's hair alittle bit more... purple-silverish? Like, it's for Suzaku's profile soon, but it has green hair now, so whatever you can do with it, I'd appreciate it. :) --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again, dude. Would the problem have anything to do with... you know, "him"? Or just some friends or family in general? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, you don't need therapy. I think you just need to remember what truly matters in your life, like Matt especially. We don't need some dude in a monkey suit and waaaaaay too much free time on his hands staring at you from a comfy chair, stroking his goatee. And everything else, **** it. >:3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, regardless, don't think you're going through this alone. I'm here for you, in any possible way that I can. I'm just a message away :3 And I'll be on all night after dinner, since tomorrow is a day off. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Your go As title says Sadow-sama 22:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Inclusion Why is Aizen being added? :< Btw your post Sadow-sama 01:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't really matter, I was just wondering if he was going to be a part of our story or something. Sadow-sama 01:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Pointlessness Not a very important question but I'm curious. Ten if you had to support one of these bleach pairings, which would it be, IchiRuki or IchiHime?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I bet Ichigo would. and nice to know you're an IchiRuki fan ^^ I hate IchiHime for because 1) I hate Orihime and 2) I just think IchiRuki would work out.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::by the way, can you skim this and tell me if I'm portraying Zangetsu right? Bleach: Ketsurui: Dyan's Side Story!--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::that's a nice offer and thanks, but I want this to go exactly how I'm planning. and we don't have the best track record with RP's. We still haven't finished Ichigo vs. Grimmjow yet--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gladness Everything ok? Sorry it took me so long, my parents insisted on watching the Karate Kid and it's my favorite movie and all lol. Everything alright? You seem.. kinda sad about something. Same issue? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Same way I feel when you end up leaving earlier than me. Just another way we're alike :P Plus, I see Aha's been buggin' you above. Want me to Hanullim him? >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::>:D Super Special Sexy Hanullim Bankai Powers, GOOOO. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, sounds cool. We'll be ready to start the next article soon as well, with their arrival in Yaolu. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reminder The Hollow Threat, if you want to continue it. Also, those who joined your Rowrakruk group on SWRP are getting impatient with your inactivity there. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 14:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Overriding the Final Getsuga. Hey Ten, I kinda came up with a way to allow Dyan to override the effects of the Final Getsuga. Crim said I should run it by you first, so here goes. "Complete Zanpakutō Synchronization. Your Zanpakuto spirit kind of "merges" with you, both of your consciousnesses controlling one body. That way, Zangetsu will take half the penalty caused by the FInal Getsuga, which;ll prevent the sealing of powers." does that sound like it'd work?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 00:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Sei explained that it wouldn't work. He gave me this idea instead. The Tentōhari. Whaddya think of that?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::indeed. gotta work around that somehow. -chuckles weakly- I'll figure something out. Mebe it'll self restore itself after being shattered.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::damn...I just can't win...--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::howsaboutthis? After Dyan uses the FGT and the crystal, the next two RP's he appears in, he cannot use the FGT? is that O.K? otherwise, I have to go back to the drawing board, and I'd rather not do that.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Of course. Thanks Ten--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:SWRP and other things I've already contacted wikia about demoting and blocking Koukishi (as well as the other users who were promoted without permission) until everything could be straightened out as of yesterday. I'm expecting things to be resolved today. If not, I'm going to send another message to them and repeat what I have said. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 16:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Well, I got the day off today. So, let's see... Well, first off. You gotta see the new openings for Naruto and Bleach. I want us to use that new one when a particular point is reached in the World Court Saga. Otherwise, for today, I guess I'm just waitin' on Raian to finish up his Dangai training, and once he finishes, we start the next article with their arrival in Port. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know, right? I keep watching it over and over, lol. So anyways, I need to finish up some work on Suzaku, since I just redid his Shikai and stuffs. Just message me when you're ready to go for the next article. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It's your go As the title says. I wonder how Raian's going to react because if it isn't blatantly obvious at this point, Oke digs him :< Sadow-sama 20:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Your post Sadow-sama 21:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Go for it Sadow-sama 21:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Go for it x2 Sadow-sama 22:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Sure, you can have Raian enter, and then I'll post with them arriving in port. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your go: Arriving in Yāolù: Strike the Heart of the Palace!. Also, I might have to go shopping to appease the female I am currently courting, so if I don't post within ten minutes, I'll have left. I'll be back before your 6:30/7:00, no worries. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy Christmas I think u might like this pic for somethin' --私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 23:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::heh heh anytime ^^--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 23:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Your go x2 Again, it's your post. Sadow-sama 00:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You're up Sadow-sama 00:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, is Wikia looking wierd for you? =/ I'm on Monaco, and everything is so... like, basic. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Crap Wiki Format Ugh this thing sucks D: But your go. Sadow-sama 01:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Your go again Sadow-sama 01:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You're up. Sadow-sama 02:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I haet it >_> Wikia will forever be the source of my undying hatred for their laziness to keep monaco up and running. Anyways, your go on the arrival thingamajiggie. And don't worry, I gots a plan for Sei :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yay! The formats back! :D Your go Sadow-sama 02:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Use of Oke Sure, I suppose, but just label it under my tag and stuff. If you need help with her personality, I can lend a hand. Sadow-sama 02:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Go for it. Sadow-sama 02:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Your go again Sadow-sama 03:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You're up. Sadow-sama 03:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Your go. Btw, when do you plan on making Oke's article? Sadow-sama 03:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC)